sounds_of_silencefandomcom-20200214-history
Bonus Pack 6
Bonus Pack 6 'Skateboard Fling' Subject: Driving and Piloting Using a common skateboard, do the following Go up to full speed, then Backspace + Spacebar + Let go of W. This should send your skateboard flying in-front of you. It would be used to trip enemies. 'Skateboard Inverted Controls' Subject: Driving and Piloting Using a common skateboard, do the following Scroll out ALL the way and keep attempting to scroll out. This should keep you in a state of inverted controls. How useful is this? Not at all, but at least you'll see what inverted controls were like back when you could do them on foot. 'Skate Trap' Subject: Driving and Piloting Using a common skateboard, do the following Use the Skateboard Fling technique specified above, then the skateboard should be face-down. Now, if you quickly walk over the skateboard(don't stay on it), it should rise up and spin. This could be used to trip a pursuer. 'Half-Pipe Jump' Subject: Driving and Piloting Using a common skateboard, do the following. Find a half-pipe, now try going up on each side. When your speed slows dramatically just before you start to go down, jump. This will launch you higher than you would have gotten before. Since you are going down a farther distance, this will build more momentum. Continue this and you can get up higher on half-pipes than you normally could have. 'Gentle Classic' Subject: Sword Control: Classic(or Hybrid) Attribute: None For this sword style, you will need a very heavy hatweight. Sadly, most of the heavy hats are beyond the reach of NBC users. How much weight exactly? Well, if it's above 64 you should be fine. Gentle Sweep: Using classic controls, swing at your enemies and watch your body slowly turn as it moves. Why would slower turning be better? This, I cannot quite answer, but some prefer it. Now that mouselock's turn speed has been amped up, this strategy actuallly has something going for it. If you're in danger and you can't turn fast enough, just turn on mouselock and you'll instantly spin to where your screen is pointed at... 'Tower Unstick' Subject: Sword Have you ever been trapped in a spawn tower, incapable of moving? This will allow you to break free sooner than usual. You need to know how to use the knife technique to use this. In fact, that's all you do. Turn your sword into a knife, and even then continue to repeat the instructions for knife until you've broken free. 'Scorpion' Subject: Sword Control: Mouselock Attribute: Offense For this sword style, you will need a very heavy hatweight. Sadly, most of the heavy hats are beyond the reach of NBC users. How much weight exactly? Well, if it's above 64 you should be fine. But... it's not going to work well until you've got at least 100. You need to know the knife technique to use this style. First, turn your sword into a knife. Then turn on mouselock. Now face your back to your enemy. Notice that when you jump, your sword goes behind you. Also notice that you sink into the ground momentarily because of your gargantuan hat weight. Jump towards your enemies while faced away from them, and try to hit them with your sword(which is behind you) the moment you land. You don't have long to hit them, so you'll have to back up if you miss. Notice: Enemies that go around you will easily defeat you if you don't use anticipation to aim for where you think they'll be. Now why would you use this style? First off, it mixes in well with other knife-reliant strategies/techniques such as Lightning style, Devil Dance style, Sword Missile, Paralyze, and more. Secondly, this is the only style that can hit while it lands. Otherwise you would need to wait an extra moment or two before attacking. Its power is good, and if you miss initially you can try jumping around the enemy. (Remember, since you attack WHILE you land, there is practically no concequence to jumping.) Sure, if the opponent used anti-air techniques, they could beat you easily. But no one uses them anyways! So why is this called Scorpion if it's mostly aerial? Well, when I first thought of it, it reminded me of a stinger coming down, and going back up to strike again. On the other hand, the momentary hitting makes it a lot more difficult to use. Is it worth spending the Robux just to get giant hats? Maybe not, but if you already own huge hats, you might have fun with this style. And if you're already using knife-reliant styles this can be a good backup style. 'Skateboard Fusion' Subject: Driving and Piloting Some skateboards are put on "spawn plates". If you get on a skateboard, and then another one appears in the same place after a certain amount of time, then it is one of these spawn plates. This allows you to fuse skateboards together for some fun outcomes. #1: Double Board Get on the skateboard(which is where it spawned) Do not move. Wait until another board spawns. This creates a normal double board. Sometimes this board can have fun results. (Such as the other board being flipped upside down below you) #2: Backseat Get on the skateboard(which is where it spawned) Do NOT turn! Move forward SLIGHTLY and wait. When the next board spawns, it should be attached behind you. #3: Frontseat Get on the skateboard(which is where it spawned) Do NOT turn! Move backward SLIGHTLY and wait. When the next board spawns, it should be attached in front of you. This is fun because you can ram into people to "abduct" them. #4: Triple Board Make a front seat, or a backseat. Now get on the 2nd board that you haven't been on yet. Now move slightly to choose where you want the third board to be. In my experience, you can't have more than 3 boards, but maybe I'm wrong! 'Skateboard Flipper' Subject: Driving and Piloting Get on a skateboard. Press backspace + spacebar + W. This should immediately flip the board on its back. This can be used to substitute Skateboard Fling when setting up a Skate Trap. 'Update' Subject: Sword Mouselock and Moonwalk have been updated to have an extreme amount of speed, as well as now having more sensative controls. One may come to the conclusion that Classic is now outcompeted completely by mouselock. Classic used to have the speed advantage, which made it worth using. Now, mouselock can move just as fast, if not faster! However, Classic does have one saving grace: the camera. You see, if you try sweeping with Mouselock... sure, you'll go fast. But you won't be able to see anything while you're sweeping. But yes, Classic has been put at a nearly-severe disadvantage in comparison to Mouselock. 'Mini-Pop Shots' Subject: Long-Range + Sword (Combo) Many forts have guns AND swords, which allow for this combo to work. The best cover is cover that you can jump up from, and land back down in cover. However, the normal roblox jump can make you go quite a bit higher than you need to, and in effect you'll be easier to hit in the moment that you jump up to shoot. So, here's what you do. Find jump cover(cover that you jump up and out of and land back in) Now drop all of your hats. Use your sword, and double click to jump up slightly. Right as you start going up, switch into your gun and fire while you're above cover. You will be much harder to hit this way. Although, if your gun is compatible with the turret technique, then by all means do that instead.